Namviet
Namviet is a disputed territory on the Vascania continent. Part sof Namviet have been previously claimed by Sekowo and controlled Hutori, the Jelbanian government claimed it in the name of Majatra nations. This has caused disputes and small skirmishes between colonizing nations in Namviet. In the 2650's and 60's, Jelbania and Deltaria conquered the southern and cental part of Vascania including Namviet. Malivia secured the norhern third of Vascania during this same time period. History Jelbania officially invaded Vascania in December 2594 and established Namviet in March 2595. In May 2606, the Jelbanian National Assembly authorized to use force to defend Namviet colonies from any domestic or foreign attack. In October 2615, Jelbania began construction on a super highway connecting Namviet to Malivian colonies on the upper tip of Vascania. This caused considerable outrage by the Hutori government as the highway went through their territory. Shortly thereafter, domestic rebels caused considerable destruction of Imperial property in Namviet. Several Jelbanian officials were killed in the riots. The Jelbanian government pointed to Hutorian interference but no declarations of war were made. Instead the Jelbanian government engaged in a crack down against all freedom of expression any form of disloyalty to the government. This was largely effective, yet the vast majority of citizens remained loyal to the King of Hutori. In 2628, Jelbanian colonies were attacked by Vascanian natives and Hutorian forces. For decades, rebel Vascanias had committed acts of terrorism against the colonial government. Jelbanian declared war on Hutori and amassed a large army of over 1 million troops to Namviet. Between 2628-2638, Jelbania was under attack from Deltarian and Trigunian attacks making it difficult for Jelbania to defend her colonies. In 2638, Emperor Steven P. Kennedy VI became ruler of Namviet colonies and continually defended the colonies from Hutorian attacks. In 2647, Republican opposition parties voted to withdraw forces out of Namviet colonies. At the time, Hutori was in decline leaving Namviet independent. Jelbania invaded Namviet to regian her colonies in the Second Namviet War in 2655. By 2659, Jelbania had regained control of her Namviet colones with the assistance of Deltarian forces. In October 2658, Namviet became part of the Jeltarian Empire. In 2669, the Jeltarian Imperial Senate approved the Kennedys request to install Mohinder Bengali as Viceroy of the colony. In the year 2683, with the collapse of the Kennedy Dictatorship, the Holy Luthori Empire, along with the international communities support, invaded the Colonies of Namviet. On the 25 of May, 2683, the Colonies were liberated from the former government, in a War that lasted just under two weeks, with the Imperial Forces of Luthori, lead by Field Marshal Noventa, crushing the very demoralized and unorganized Kennedy Military. Viceroy Bengali, soon surrendered, and was taken into Luthori Custody. The Holy Luthori Emperor, Henry I, authorized that the lands that were originally under Deltarain control be given back to Deltaria, as the Grand Duchy of Namviet. While the former Jelbania, the Kennedy Dictatorships stronghold, would be made into a Luthori Colony, the Luthori Raj. With these transitions, the Kennedy Colony of Namviet was official declared neutralized. Government The Namviet colonies are under the jurisdiction of the Emperor and the Jeltarian Imperial Senate. The Namviet colonies are directly governed by the Viceroy, President, and Prime Minister of the colony. The Viceroy is a hereditary title, but the President and Prime Minister are elected officials. Viceroy 1. Mohinder Bengali (2669-2683) President 3. Dick Dickerson III (2678-2683) 2. Pinji Popka (2672-2678) 1. Dick Dickerson III (2669-2672) Prime Minister 2. Yagumi Light (2672-2683) 1. Cameron Kennedy (2669-2672) Culture The Namviet culture before the Jelbanian invasion has yet to be properly catologued in scholarly circles yet Jelbanian anthropologists have made many strides in codefying the information. What is known is that they are an agricultural society whose economies have been primarily based on farming industries. Technological advances of the Namviet peoples were hampered due to the previous nations that had control not showing interest. On study of bloodlines, there is a now defunct royal line (the Yagumi family) who, when initial colonizers from Hutori came, stepped down in the name of peace. After the tumultous arrival of the Deltarian-Jelbanian-Malivian forces, they chose to side with the Kennedys as the best way to establish a peace the Hutorians caused after leaving to to NWO activities. The marriage between one of the Yagumi's daughters and Kennedy supporter family, the Bengali's son, helped to cement this relationship.